A War of Post It's
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: A response to a snickers challenge ...very random...let the war of post it's begin. NS


DISCLAIMER: Yep I sadly don't own anything CSI related :( truly wish I did though!  
  
This is my response to the latest Snickers challenge :) it's ahh rather random but I hope you enjoy...Happy Snicker's Week :oP *grins*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick giggled childishly at The Swedish Chef on TV as he watched 'The Muppet Show' and placed another piece of beef jerky in his mouth.  
  
"Nick why do you have a bottle of bleach in your clothing draw?" Sara questioned as she wandered out of his bedroom clad in one of his many Texan shirts.  
  
"So that's where it went." He took his focus off the TV for a moment and grinned at her.  
  
"You're ridiculous." She chuckled walking over to where he sat and placed the bottle on the coffee table before sitting next to him. "Childish too." She added as she noticed what he was watching.  
  
"But you love me." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Yes I do." She smiled kissing him sweetly on his lips.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah! I get to pick though." She said jumping up from the couch before he could protest. She bent down to look at his extensive movie collection giving Nick a good view of her behind.  
  
"Damn Sara are you trying to torture me?" He groaned trying to control his growing arousal. She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned when she noticed what effect she was having on him. She turned back to the movies giving her ass a wiggle for Nick's pleasure and pulled out a plain black video case.  
  
"Nick what's this?" She asked holding it up.  
  
"I don't know." He answered unable to tear his eyes from her bottom.  
  
"You could at least look at it before you say that." She replied before opening the case. Nick tore his eyes away for a second and glanced at the video Sara was looking at.  
  
"Sar NO!" He cried jumping off the couch trying to stop her from reading the label but he was too slow.  
  
"A sex training video!" She snorted unable to suppress her laughter. Nick grabbed the movie from her and threw it over his shoulder towards the door. He blushed a furious shade of red.  
  
"Aw baby I'm sorry I found your secret video." She said trying to contain her laughter. "Did you learn anything good from it?" She questioned suggestively.  
  
"For your information I've had that since I was a teenager." He tried to explain. "And I learnt some very good things. Would you like a demonstration?" He questioned before pouncing on her. He spent the rest of the afternoon giving Sara a tutorial which was very hands on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who's the postcard from War?" Nick questioned as he walked into the break room.  
  
"A friend who's in Washington D.C for holidays."  
  
"Cool." He responded opening the fridge and pulling out a Diet Coke with Lime. He looked down at the yellow post it attached questioningly.  
  
"Property of Greg Sanders. Get your ugly hands off my coke!" He read, causing Warrick to laugh. Nick groaned and put it back in the fridge.  
  
"Well if Greg's here I'll have coffee." He opened the cupboard and picked up the only remaining cup before letting out a stream of curses.  
  
"Easy there Nicky boy." Cath said as she entered. Nick pulled the post if off the coffee cup and stuck it to the counter deciding to use the cup anyway.  
  
"Evening everyone." Sara grinned as she walked into the break room.  
  
"You're happy." Warrick noted.  
  
"Yeah I found this really interesting training video." Nick tried not to chock on his coffee and covered up his splutter with a fake sneeze.  
  
"What was it on?" Cath questioned pulling a banana from the fruit bowl and sighing at the yellow post it proclaiming the banana property of Greg Sanders. She pulled it off and stuck it on top of the one Nick had removed from the coffee cup. Nick shot Sara a withering glance.  
  
"On sex..." She started. "Like how to deal with sex crimes." She finished winking at Nick who let out the breath he was involuntarily holding.  
  
"Oh right. I thought it was going to be something interesting." Cath sighed throwing the banana skin in the bin as Greg walked in and noticed two of his post its on the counter. He glared at Cath and Nick.  
  
"You two will pay!" He said opening the fridge and taking his coke out and promptly left with a final glare in Nick and Catherine's directions. Nick and Cath looked t each other before bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't know, people have been weird towards me all shift." Nick stated as he walked into the locker room following Sara. He walked to his locker and opened it giving Sara a view of his back which was covered with yellow post its proclaiming all sorts of weird fetishes. She laughed and walked over to him.  
  
"Take your shirt off." She commanded.  
  
"Sara I hardly think this is the place." He whispered. She shook her head.  
  
"Nick, I'm serious!" He shot her a look of uncertainty before he complied. He stood staring at her with the shirt in his hand still unsure of what Sara wanted. She grinned.  
  
"Now look at the back of it."  
  
"Oh I'm going to kill Greg." He said reading a few of the post it's before throwing the shirt to the ground and storming out in search of Greg. He nearly charged into Catherine who looked at Sara as she walked in.  
  
"You might want to check your back Cath." She replied before opening her locker. Cath stared at her for a moment before reaching over and touching her back and feeling pieces of paper. She pulled one off and read it.  
  
"Hippo beanie babies make me horny. Oh Greg is a dead man." She yelled storming out following Nick. Sara just laughed to herself as Warrick walked in.  
  
"Why were Cath and a topless Nick yelling all the way down the hall?"  
  
"Greg put post its on the backs of their shirts." She grinned picking up Nick's shirt and handing it to Warrick. He read one post it and laughed.  
  
"For me watching Discovery Channel is like watching a porn film." Sara burst out laughing as well.  
  
"We better go and help Greg out." Sara said as her laughter subsided.  
  
"Yeah I'd hate to be on the wrong side of those two." Warrick replied as they both ran out hoping not to find a crime scene within the lab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe Greg did that." Nick groaned as he sat down on the couch next to Sara.  
  
"Well you guys did steal his stuff." Sara grinned. "It was pretty funny."  
  
"For you maybe. You didn't walk around all night with a post it on your back saying 'When I get horny I walk around in high heels.'" Nick groaned.  
  
"Well this is Vegas baby." She tried to sooth him. "That's a common sight around here."  
  
"Sara!" He moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. "I'm sure no one believes it. Besides I still love you." To emphasise this she lent over and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart she looked at him seductively.  
  
"Want to watch your training video?"  
  
"You really now how to cheer a man up." He grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was my response to the final snickers challenge :) *grins* hope you enjoyed it hehe I know I've enjoyed reading everyone's S/N stories this week! Kudos to everyone who wrote stories in response to the challenges...I read them all and loved them all *grins* 


End file.
